Highs and Lows
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: AU. A school full of rich kids. poor? no one is poor. but there is one who got accepted. Who is she? Maka Albarn. She met a rich, snobby kid. his name is Kid. Ever since they met, hell breaks loose. will they hate each other forever or will they fall in love after all? KiMa. A kinda OOC KId and Maka. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, I HAVE OTHER STORIES, BUT THIS KEPT BOTHERING ME! I HOPE THIS WILL BE A SUCCESS. I'D LIKE TO THANK EnB FOR THE TITLE. THIS IS INSPIRED BY SOME RUROUNI KENSHIN STORIES. THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT IF I CAN DO IT OR NOT AND KID IS SOO OOC HERE AND MAKA TOO?**

* * *

**Chapter: The jerk I met**

Maka POV

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed until my alarm clock went off. I groaned loudly and threw my pillow at the clock to shut it up.

"Stupid clock." I muttered, glaring at it.

Then my door creaked and revealed Crona. Crona is my younger brother and he is only 10 years old. We are a poor family and my father is sick and we can't afford medicine for him. Our mother left us since she can't take this place anymore and married another guy who was rich.

"Sis, please wake up. And don't damage the alarm clock. I don't know how to deal with it." Crona wailed/said.

"Ah, sorry Crona. Did you give father some food?" I apologized and stood up, fully awake.

"Yes, sis." Crona said.

"I have to shower first, okay?" I said and grab my towel and went to the bathroom.

30 minutes later~

Maka got dressed with my uniform. It is a white blouse with a green tie with a yellow sweater vest and a red plaid skirt and the left side of the sweater vest is the logo of the school, Shibusen.

Shibusen is the most prestigious school, where rich kids get in, with money. But in Maka's case, she got a scholarship and was smart enough to get it. She isn't really a nerd, just a hardworking student.

A purple cat walked up to Maka and "meowed".

"Oh, Blair. Please watch out for Crona and Papa, alright?" Maka picked Blair up and patted her head and put her down and left.

* * *

At the Shibusen~

Normal POV

Boys and girls in every grade and year went up to the "hell stairs" and for them to go to the school, Shibusen. This school is the pride of Death City and the company, Death Inc. The owner of the DI, is none other than Lord Death. He is also the headmaster of Shibusen. He has 2 sons. The older one, Asura Death, is the vice principal of the school and the younger one is Kid Death and will be the heir of DI.

The school was big, very big. The theme is like a Halloween since it has big scary skulls, with red pointy cones, and large candles, surprisingly it is a symmetrical building. Shibusen has long stairs, and that is the "hell stairs", the inside was like a labyrinth and you can get lost there!

A raven haired boy with strange three white stripes on his left side of his hair and gold eyes was walking around the school with his two best friends. His two friends are Soul "Eater" Evans and Black Star. Soul is a guy with white fluffy hair, red bloody eyes and weird sharp teeth. Black Star has blue spiky hair that is shaped like a star, green eyed.

"Damn it. We have to go through that damn stairs every day!" Soul groaned.

"Yeah! Is your dad making us suffer?!" Black Star shouted loudly.

"Black Star, I am right beside you. Do you need to yell?!" The raven haired boy, or Kid said.

"Of course I do! I am great after all!" Black Star said with a softer voice than earlier.

"What time is it?" Soul asked Kid.

"Hmm… It's 6:45. Wanna go outside?" Kid asked, while grinning and holding a pack of cigarettes.

"Sounds like a plan!" Black Star grinned too and took the pack and ran ahead of them.

"Oi! Black Star!" Soul shouted and ran after the boy, so Kid ran after them too.

* * *

Outside~

Maka POV

I just walk around the school garden, since it was still early and wanted to roam the beautiful garden despite the scary looking building. I saw three men standing, talking happily but smoking? Isn't that against the rules?!

I walked past them and muttered,

"Smoking is prohibited here."

The raven haired guy looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"So what? I own this place." He said smugly.

"Oh! So you're the prince here, huh?!" I turned to glare at him.

"Glad you know that." He said and smirked and made me angrier.

"I never knew a prince could be so _ugly_." I spat.

"What?!" He said in shock and got angry and made him crush his cigarette.

"You're ugly and deaf too?!" I shouted at him, how dare he just ruin my day!

"At least I'm not a fat cow." He scoffed. This time I was shocked and got angry.

"I am not!" I said.

"Yes you are. If you're denying it, mean it's true." His smirked returned.

I head butt him so we were face to face.

"At least I am not a damn zebra!" I retorted. He head butt me back.

"Why you…!" He said but it didn't continue as the bell rung.

_Save by the bell._ I thought and smirked and sprint my way out of here.

* * *

Kid POV

I can't believe I was insulted! How dare she! I am the one with the power! She will have a living hell!

"Dude! She's awesome!" Black Star said to me laughing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, she actually argued! Oh damn! I should've video that!" Soul said and laughed with Black Star.

I just muttered curses and looked on the floor. Who is that girl?

* * *

At the classroom (Maka POV)

I can't find my wallet! I wonder if I left it at home. I'm not sure. I ready my English book since it's my first subject. We don't have homeroom today, only every Wednesday. Our English teacher is Miss Marie. I heard she was nice and pretty!

And then someone slammed their hands on my desk. I looked up to see a face with a very big smile. She is a short blonde hair with nice blue eyes, wearing the same uniform.

"HI~~~ Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well~~ my name is Patty! Do you like giraffes?" Patty asked. I saw a tall dirty blonde with the same blue eyes mouthed 'say yes'.

"Hi Patty. I'm Maka. And I love graffes!" I said happily. I really do like giraffes.

"Yay! You're so cute, Maka-chan! Can we keep her, sis?" She hugged me and turned to look at the pretty girl.

"Patty, we can't. Kid also wouldn't approve." The girl sighed.

"C'mon sis! PLEASE?!" Patty shouted and my ears bled.

"No Patty." She sighed and walked up to us.

"Hey, my name is Liz by the way. Sorry about my sister here." Liz said and pointed at Patty.

"It's fine really." I said, smiling. Then a woman came in.

"Alright class, please take your seat." The woman said, I think that is Miss Marie.

I sat beside the sisters and Liz was talking to a beautiful girl with long black hair with indigo eyes.

"Hey Tsubaki, this is Maka!" Patty said and pulling me for the girl, Tsubaki to see me clearly.

"Oh, hello Maka." Tsubaki said, smiling at me.

"Hi Tsubaki. Nice to meet you." I said, smiling too.

"Likewise." She winked.

"By the way Liz, who is this Kid guy?" I asked.

"Oh, he is our brother. We are the adoptive sisters though." Liz replied.

"Yeah! Kiddo-kun is nice!" Patty said happily.

"Is that so.." I muttered.

"I wonder where are Soul and Black Star." Tsubaki wondered.

"Maybe they are with Kid. They always hang out." Liz said, not caring.

Alright everybody, let's start okay? My name is Miss Ma-." Miss Marie was cut off since the door of the classroom opened.

They were the three guys I saw earlier. I saw Tsubaki jaw dropped and Liz face palmed. Every girl in the classroom either had fainted or had hearts in their eyes and scream like a fangirls.

The raven haired guy scanned through the classroom with a smirk and then locked eyes with me and his eyes narrowed. I stood up, with the same eyes.

"YOU!" We pointed at each other and everyone, even Patty got confused.

* * *

**HOW DID I DO? ANYWAYS, PLEASE FAVE, FOLLOW AND FAVE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT A GOOD STORY FOR ME AT LEAST I GOT SOME FAVES AND FOLLOWS I READ A REVIEW THAT IT IS SAID THAT THIS IS OOC…. DUDE, DON'T YOU EVEN READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE?!**

**TAKE NOTE:**

"**Blah.." talking**

'_**blah' **_** thoughts**

_**blah **_**if there is some feeling in that word like anger, etc…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living hell**

Maka POV

We glared at each other and there were fire in our eyes. There's something about this guy I just _hate_. Marie looked at us with a confused look but I don't care.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" The guy shouted.

"Well _princey-boy_, this is _my_ class." I replied, with a mocking tone.

"Is that so.." The guy growled under his breath.

"Please you two. Calm down! Mr. Death and Ms. Albarn, go to the Death Room now!" Miss Marie shouted at us and somehow "Mr. Death" flinched when Miss Marie said the Death Room.

"Good Luck. You really need it." Liz said to me and I gave a weird confused look and just nodded.

Both of us went outside the classroom and walked slowly to the classroom.

"It's all your fault we got in trouble." Mr. Death muttered and I side glanced him.

"_My fault?!_ It's your fault you know!" I said, angrily.

Mr. Death was about to say something until someone spoke.

"Excuse me. Students aren't allowed to wander the halls." A guy said. He was wearing a stitched lab coat and he has a white hair but he is obviously isn't old and he has stitches even on his face and he has a giant screw on his head.

"Professor Stein. Miss Marie sent us to the Death room." Mr. Death said.

"If you say so." Stein muttered, grabbed an office chair and rolled away.

* * *

At the death room~ (Normal POV)

They are already at the platform in the Death room that has red guillotines in the corridor and at the end is the creamy white platform that has a large mirror and the sky has clouds floating about with weird black crosses around the white field.

"Hello~ Hiya~ Wassup you two~" the principal, or Kid's Father, Lord Death greeted them. Lord Death looks like the older version of Kid but he has golden swirled with red colored eyes and he has a right scar adorned on his pale face.

"Hello Lord Death." Maka greeted the principal.

"Hello Father." Kid muttered and put his hands in his pockets.

Maka looked at him shocked, hearing that news.

"You're the principal's son?!" Maka shouted at Kid even he is right beside her.

"Yes, yes I am. That is why I _rule_ here!" Kid actually boasted.

"Kid! Please be nice. You should know she is new here and a very smart child!" Lord Death said. Kid grunted in response.

Maka smiled that Lord Death said nice things about her. Oh she wished that that snobby kid would be like his father.

"Why did you call us out here, Father?" Kid asked the older man.

"I have to give some punishment for you two." Lord Death said.

"But we didn't even make a scene!" Kid retorted.

"But that was a rude thing to do and I taught to be kind to people, mostly girls." Lord Death said.

"Alright, Father." Kid bowed at the principal, showing respect at the wish.

"Alright then.. You have to stay together for eight mo-." Lord Death was cut off by Maka.

"What do you mean by _stay together_, Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Let's just say you guys have to be an 'item' for eight months." Lord Death said with a goofy smile.

"Well I guess that would be an easy punishment, for Kid of course." A man said behind the two students. HE has black raven spiky hairy with red colored eyes, he is wearing a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt, brown khaki pants and black basketball sneakers.

"What do you by that, Asura?!" Kid glared at the man.

"Come on, _brother_. We all know except for the blonde girl that your one of the famous bad boy and play boy in Shibusen, Death City." Asura said.

'_So, he's the son of the owner of the most famous prestigious school plus the number 1 company in the world. Of course his brother is the vice- principal of this school.'_ Maka thought.

"Now, don't show that you two are fighting during the "mission", okay?" Lord Death said.

"Yes, Lord Death." Maka replied and Kid nodded.

* * *

Outside the Death Room~

"Why the hell did I enter this mess?!" Kid shouted in the hallways with Maka, he doesn't care if he disturbed a class.

"Well you douche bag, if you haven't been smoking we would've been okay." Maka glared.

"If you would just ignore us, we would've _been_ _okay!" _Kid glared back.

As he said that, the bell rang but Kid has no choice to do the act we have to do. This Maka girl looks like she doesn't have any experience to be an 'item' with someone. Kid grabbed Maka's hand and Maka's face tinted a bit.

"Let's go. If you want to be my _girlfriend_, you have to join with me at all times, and my friends. Got it?" Kid said and he's commanding the poor blonde.

"Yeah, sure." Maka muttered.

* * *

To the cafeteria~

"We can't tell this to anyone?" Maka asked Kid.

"Father said that we can people who we could trust." Kid said, not looking at her as they make their way to the cafeteria.

"But, should we really umm.. hold hands?!" Maka muttered.

"Of course, we have to do it in public or else rumors alone won't be enough evidence." Kid looked at her with a questioning look.

"Of course." Maka wanted to face palm but Kid was holding her left hand and the other she is holding her bag.

"Now, meet my two sisters okay?" Kid muttered.

Maka nodded, and remembered something.

"Are Liz and Patty your sisters?" Maka asked and Kid stopped walking and looked at her.

"How did you know?" Kid asked and resumed walking again.

"I already made friends with them." Maka said. Kid nodded.

"Then it is easier. But I don't know if you are gonna be friends with Soul and Black Star." Kid muttered.

As he said that, they entered the cafeteria to be greeted by the smell of food and people staring wide eyes at why the new kid and the hottie are holding hands.

This June 14, 2013 onwards will be hell for Maka as she will 'date' her enemy, a snobby kid, Kid Death. Will they either hater each other for life….? Or will they grow feeling for each other during these 8 months?

* * *

**OKAY! SORRY IT AIN'T THAT LONG. I HAVE A CONCERT TOMORROW WITH MY OTHER FRIENDS IN THE CHOIR…. I HOPE WE WILL BE GREAT TOMORROW~**


End file.
